DTS/Credits Variants
The Digital Experience 1993-2004 JurassicParkDVD3.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) We're Back A Dinosaur Story MPAA Credits.jpg|''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) The_Flintstones_MPAA_Credits.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1994) Flubber_MPAA_Credits.jpg|''Flubber'' (1997) DTS 1993-present UCI Cinemas 1993-2000 Logo 2.jpg Rob_Roy_MPAA_Card.jpg|''Rob Roy'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-10-21-20h34m03s224.png|''Casper'' (1995) Snapshot_19.png|''Balto'' (1995) Pebbleandthepenguinmpaa.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1995) Babe mpaa.png|''Babe'' (1995) SAM_0257.JPG|''Happy Gilmore'' (1996) DTS All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.png|''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' (1996) The_Lost_World_Jurassic_Park_MPAA_Credits.jpg|''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) SAM_0253.JPG|''Titanic'' (1997) Contact_MPAA_Credits.jpg|''Contact'' (1997) Snapshot 4.png|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 1997 reissue) Mouse_Hunt_MPAA_Credits.jpg|''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) Batman_and_Robin_MPAA_Card.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) Star_Wars_1997_MPAA_Card_Laserdisc.jpg|''Star Wars'' (Laserdisc, 1977, 1997 reissue) SAM_0291.JPG|''Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (1983, 1997 reissue) SAM_0271.JPG|''The Parent Trap'' (1998) Smallsoldiersmpaa.png|''Small Soldiers'' (1998) SAM_0094.JPG|''Practical Magic'' (1998) SAM_0044.JPG|''Antz'' (1998) Snapshot 5.png|''Mulan'' (1998) LETHAL WEAPON 4 MPAA NUMBER.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) You've Got Mail MPAA Credits.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998) The_Magic_Sword_Quest_for_Camelot_MPAA_number_and_logo.png|''Quest for Camelot'' (1998) SAM_0334.JPG|''What Dreams May Come'' (1998) The Rugrats Movie MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) SAM_0047.JPG|''A Bug's Life'' (1998) SAM_0171.JPG|''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) SAM_0277.JPG|''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) SAM_0134.JPG|''Galaxy Quest'' (1999) SAM 0169.JPG|''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) She's All That MPAA Credits.jpg|''She's All That'' (1999) Tarzan_MPAA_End_Credits.png|''Tarzan'' (1999) THE_KING_AND_I_(1999)_MPAA_NUMBER.png|''The King and I'' (1999) The Other Sister MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Other Sister'' (1999) SAM_0056.JPG|''The Iron Giant'' (1999) Doug's First Movie MPAA Credits.jpg|''Doug's 1st Movie'' (1999) SAM_0279.JPG|''Toy Story 2'' (1999) SAM 0227.JPG|''The Astronaut's Wife'' (1999) Picture 104.png|''The Story of Us'' (1999) DTS Remember the Titans.png|''Remember the Titans'' (2000) SAM_0179.JPG|''Snow Day'' (2000) SAM_0043.JPG|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) The Road to El Dorado MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Road To El Dorado'' (2000) Dinosaur_MPAA_End_credits.png|''Dinosaur'' (2000) SAM_0247.JPG|''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2000) Fantasia 2000 MPAA Credits.jpg|''Fantasia 2000'' (2000) SAM_0074.JPG|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) img314.jpg|''Remember the Titans'' (DVD, 2000) CHICKEN_RUN_END_CREDITS_CARD.png|''Chicken Run'' (2000) CHICKEN RUN END CREDITS CARD 3.png|''Chicken Run'' (2000) SAM_0329.JPG|''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) DTS Space Cowboys.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) DTS Miss Congeniality.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) DTS The Tigger Movie.png|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) IMG_5472.PNG|''Thomas and the Magic Railroad'' (2000) The Emperor's New Groove MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) SAM_0265.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) SAM_0062.JPG|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) CB EndTitles SShot 01.jpg|''Crazy/Beautiful'' (2001) Spy Kids MPAA Credits.jpg|''Spy Kids'' (2001) Jurassic Park III MPAA Credits.jpg|''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) SAM 0234.JPG|''Shrek'' (2001) MPAARUSHHOUR2001.jpg|''Rush Hour 2'' (2001) SAM_0242.JPG|''Moulin Rouge'' (2001) The Animal MPAA Credits.jpg|''The Animal'' (2001) SAM_0031.JPG|''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) SAM_0292.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) SAM_0119.JPG|''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) SAM_0089.JPG|''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991, 2001/2002 reissue) Picture 897.png|''Insomnia'' (2002) October 2014 029.JPG|''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982, 2002 reissue) SAM_0030.JPG|''Ice Age'' (2002) SAM_0152.JPG|''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) Spider-Man_2002_ending.png|''Spider-Man'' (2002, A) Spider-Man 2002 ending b.png|''Spider-Man'' (2002, B) SAM_0146.JPG|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) SAM_0073.JPG|''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) SAM_0029.JPG|''Return to Neverland'' (2002) SAM_0159.JPG|''Treasure Planet'' (2002) DTS Stuart Little 2.png|''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) ScreenHunter 224 Jan. 22 12.04.jpg|''Eight Crazy Nights'' (2002) SAM_0220.JPG|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) SAM_0344.JPG|''Mr. Deeds'' (2002) SAM_0123.JPG|''The ChubbChubbs!'' (2002) SAM_0251.JPG|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002, A) SAM_0250.JPG|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002, B) SAM_0150.JPG|''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) SAM_0266.JPG|''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) DTS The Jungle Book 2.png|''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) DTS Babe Reissue.png|''Babe'' (1995, 2003 reissue) Picture 15.png.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' (2003) SAM_0063.JPG|''Funky Monkey'' (2003) SAM_0211.JPG|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003) SAM_0107.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) MPAA_(The_Lizzie_McGuire_Movie,_2003).png|''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (2003) SAM_0238.JPG|''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) 390486cc2b420cb8c43fac1d5075b79a_r.jpeg|''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) SAM_0151.JPG|''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2003) SAM_0307.JPG|''Peter Pan'' (2003) SAM_0109.JPG|''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) SAM_0142.JPG|''The Lion King'' (1994, 2003 reissue) SAM_0269.JPG|''Freaky Friday'' (2003) Snapshot 17.png|''Piglet's BIG Movie'' (2003) Kangaroo Jack MPAA Credits.jpg|''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) SAM_0221.JPG|''Secondhand Lions'' (2003) DTS Good Boy!.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) SAM_0106.JPG|''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) The Matrix Reloaded MPAA Card.png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) Picture 2467.png|''Brother Bear'' (2003) SAM_0064.JPG|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) SAM 0231.JPG|''Elf'' (2003) DTS Cheaper By The Dozen.png|''Cheaper By The Dozen'' (2003) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m00s30.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004, A) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-06h22m55s83.png|''50 First Dates'' (2004, B) Picture 1316.png|''The Whole Ten Yards'' (2004) SAM 0223.JPG|''Ella Enchanted'' (2004) jerseygirl.png|''Jersey Girl'' (2004) DTS The Village.jpg|''The Village'' (2004) DTS Catch That Kid.png|''Catch That Kid'' (2004) DTS Cellular.png|''Cellular'' (2004) SAM_0023.JPG|''Home on the Range'' (2004) Snapshot 9.png|''Shrek 2'' (2004) SAM_0222.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) SAM_0085.JPG|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) SAM_0243.JPG|''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) SAM_0340.JPG|''Phantom of the Opera'' (2004) SAM_0314.JPG|''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' (2004) SAM_0274.JPG|''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) SAM_0108.JPG|''Shark Tale'' (2004) Collages2.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) SAM 0237.JPG|''Van Helsing'' (2004) Picture 49.png|''The Village'' (2004) SAM_0076.JPG|''The Incredibles'' (2004) DTS Christmas With The Kranks.png|''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) SAM_0099.JPG|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Polarexpressmpaa.png|''The Polar Express'' (2004) Herbie Fully Loaded MPAA.jpg|''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2005) SAM_0294.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-06h13m04s205.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005, A) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-06h13m18s170.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005, B) DTS_Are_We_There_Yet-.png|''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) DTS Man Of The House.png|''Man of the House'' (2005) SAM_0350.JPG|''Serenity'' (2005) SAM 0174.JPG|''Madagascar'' (2005) SAM 0078.JPG|''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) Picture 11961.png|''A Lot Like Love'' (2005) DTS The Interpreter.png|''The Interpreter'' (2005) DTS March of the Penguins.png|''March of the Penguins'' (2005) DTS Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) SAM_0097.JPG|''Bewitched'' (2005) Howl's Moving Castle MPAA.jpg|''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2005) Poohheffalumpmoviempaa.png|''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) SAM_0261.JPG|''The Brothers Grimm'' (2005) Sharkboyandlavagirlmpaa.png|''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2005) SAM_0103.JPG|''Chicken Little'' (2005) SAM_0087.JPG|''Robots'' (2005) SAM_0342.JPG|''RENT'' (2005) SAM_0174.JPG|''Madagascar'' (2005) DTS Hoodwinked.png|''Hoodwinked'' (2005) SAM_0115.JPG|''Corpse Bride'' (2005) SAM_0177.JPG|''Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper'' (2005) Hoodwinked (2005) Credits Screenshot.png|''Hoodwinked'' (2005) SAM_0084.JPG|''Curious George'' (2006) SAM_0072.JPG|''The Shaggy Dog'' (2006) 526x297-A7C.jpeg|''Stick It'' (2006) Daftpunkelectromacreditsscreenshot.png|''Daft Punk's Electroma'' (2006) SAM_0133.JPG|''Click'' (2006) SAM_0086.JPG|''Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties'' (2006) SAM_0288.JPG|''Cars'' (2006) SAM_0210.JPG|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) The Little Mermaid 2006 MPAA Card.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2006 reissue) Superman 2 The Richard Donner Cut MPAA Credits.jpg|''Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut'' (2006) Motion Picture Association of America (1967) (V for Vendetta variant).PNG|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) SAM_0140.JPG|''Over the Hedge'' (2006) SAM 0168.JPG|''Flushed Away'' (2006) SAM 0347.JPG|''Stranger than Fiction'' (2006) SAM_0121.JPG|''Open Season'' (2006) SAM_0111.JPG|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) SAM_0058.JPG|''The Wild'' (2006) Everyonesherompaa.png|''Everyone's Hero'' (2006) 640px-WTTA-_2006.PNG|''Idiocracy'' (2006) SAM_0343.JPG|''The Pursuit of Happiness'' (2006) Nightatthemuseummpaa.png|''Night at the Museum'' (2006) SAM_0267.JPG|''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) DTS The Little Mermaid 2006.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' (1989, 2006 reissue) DTS Over The Hedge.png|''Over The Hedge'' (2006) DTS Barnyard.png|''Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' (2006) MPAATheFall.png|''The Fall'' (2006) SAM_0065.JPG|''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) Tmntmpaa.png|''TMNT'' (2007) SAM_0145.JPG|''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) SAM 0236.JPG|''Shrek the Third'' (2007) SAM 0228.JPG|''Transformers'' (2007) SAM_0144.JPG|''Bee Movie'' (2007) SAM_0124.JPG|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) SAM_0122.JPG|''Surf's Up'' (2007) SAM_0263.JPG|''Ratatouille'' (2007) SAM_0295.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) Simpsons_movie_mpaa.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) Underdogmpaa.png|''Underdog'' (2007) SAM 0226.JPG|''Stardust'' (2007, A) SAM 0225.JPG|''Stardust'' (2007, B) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa.png|''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' (2007) SAM_0093.JPG|''Enchanted'' (2007) Mr. Bean's Holiday MPAA Credits.jpg|''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) SAM_0112.JPG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) DTS ChubbChubbs.png|''The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas'' (2007) HIINDIED.png|''Taare Zameen Par'' (2007) SAM_0083.JPG|''Nim's Island'' (2008) SAM_0165.JPG|''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) SAM_0217.JPG|''The Crimson Wing'' (2008) b362c1e78074a38c4f682cac372d5296-1.jpeg|''Iron Man'' (2008) SAM_0322.JPG|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) SAM_0348.JPG|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) SAM_0055.JPG|''WALL-E'' (2008) ScreenHunter_421 Feb. 24 12.30.jpg|''Kit Kittredge: An American Girl'' (2008) SAM_0075.JPG|''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) SAM_0158.JPG|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) SAM_0311.JPG|''High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' (2008) SAM 0300.JPG|''The Duchess'' (2008) October 2014 023.JPG|''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) SAM_0060.JPG|''Bolt'' (2008) SAM_0262.JPG|''City of Ember'' (2008) SAM_0256.JPG|''The Tale of Despereaux'' (2008) SAM_0330.JPG|''Inkheart'' (2009) SAM_0330.JPG|''Inkheart'' (2009) SAM_0032.JPG|''Coraline'' (2009) Monsters vs. aliens mpaa.png|''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) ScreenHunter 228 Jan. 22 13.59.jpg|''Dance Flick'' (2009) SAM_0167.JPG|''Astro Boy'' (2009) Vlcsnap-2013-11-17-10h26m16s216.png|''The Proposal'' (2009) SAM_0155.JPG|''Up'' (2009) SAM 0229.JPG|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) SAM_0049.JPG|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) Hotelfordogsmpaa.png|''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) Nightatthemuseum2mpaa.png|''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa.png|''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) SAM 0230.JPG|''9'' (2009) SAM_0038.JPG|''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) SAM_0346.JPG|''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) SAM_0113.JPG|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: the Squeakquel'' (2009) Picture 3522.png|''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) SAM_0071.JPG|''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) DTS You Again.png|''You Again'' (2010) SAM_0024.JPG|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) SAM_0349.JPG|''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) MPAASALT2010.jpg|''Salt'' (2010) SAM_0218.JPG|''Wings of Life'' (2010) SAM_0254.JPG|''Flicka 2'' (2010) SAM 0235.JPG|''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) SAM_0033.JPG|''Toy Story 3'' (2010) MPAAFASTERLOGO.jpg|''Faster'' (2010) SAM_0034.JPG|''Despicable Me'' (2010) SAM 0298.JPG|''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2015-04-03-07h17m06s31.png|''Knight and Day'' (2010) October 2014 032.JPG|''Open Season 3'' (2010) SAM_0212.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1'' (2010) SAM_0147.JPG|''Tangled'' (2010) SAM_0054.JPG|''Megamind'' (2010) SAM_0333.JPG|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) ScreenHunter 422 Feb. 24 12.30.jpg|''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-06h29m48s84.png|''The Social Network'' (2010) D4820e5e83fde0c86c5709f8faa3bc02 r.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) SAM_0061.JPG|''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) DTS Rango.png|''Rango'' (2011) SAM_0132.JPG|''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) Ballad of nessie mpaa.png|''The Ballad of Nessie'' (2011) DTS Bad Teacher.png|''Bad Teacher'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2015-04-03-06h41m55s184.png|''The Vow'' (2012) Escpeplanbd72.Ganool.com3.png|''Escape Plan'' (2013) Arriettympaa.png|''Arrietty'' (2014) DTS 2 1995-present 2005-present 200px-SAM 0103.JPG|Shira (2005) Another DTS 2 1995-present 2005-present 200px-SAM 0087.JPG|Miso (2005) DTS 2 II 1995-present 2005-present 200px-SAM 0103.JPG|Brothers of the Park (2005) DTS 2 III 1995-present 2005-present 200px-SAM 0087.JPG|Attention getting boy (2005) 200px-SAM 0103.JPG|Headline (2005) 2006-present SAM_0148.JPG|''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2007) SAM 0050.JPG|''Gnomeo and Juliet'' (2011) South Park The Stick of Truth ending video game.PNG|''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' (video game, 2014) DTS-ES 2000-2011 SAM_0293.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) SAM_0160.JPG|''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' (2002) Valiantmpaa.png|''Valiant'' (2005) SAM_0082.JPG|''Happy Feet'' (2006) snapshot20061208165526ed4.jpg|''88 Minutes'' (2007) DTS 2 IV 1995-present 2000-present CHICKEN RUN END CREDITS CARD.png|Roller runner (2000) DTS 2 V 1995-present 2000-present CHICKEN RUN END CREDITS CARD.png|The Sky is Falling (2000) DTS 3 1995-present 2000-present CHICKEN RUN END CREDITS CARD.png|Teletubbies (2000) The Human Mean of Another DTS 3 1995-present 2000-2005 CHICKEN RUN END CREDITS CARD.png|Club (2000) 200px-SAM 0087.JPG|Club (DVD 2000) 200px-SAM 0103.JPG|Club (VHS 2000) DTS 3 II 1995-present 2000-present Radical Sheep 1992 present.jpg|The Big Comfy Couch (TV Show, 2000 Reissue, A) CHICKEN RUN END CREDITS CARD.png|The Big Comfy Couch (TV Show, 2000 Reissue, B) Category:DTS Category:Special logos Category:Logo Timeline Wiki/Other